Meeting in Butte
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: A young woman is in Butte, MO. for the western days, and a shooting contest. During a tour of the town, and a bank…she is transported back in time… and meets her idols…Heyes and Curry


Meeting in Butte

1874

"Heyes are you sure that this is a good idea? I was thinking we could go south for a while. Maybe New Orleans, where no one knows us." The Kid was talking to his cousin who had his head turned and looking at the Yellowstone River, watching the water and smiling. "Heyes are you listening to me?"

Heyes turned to his partner."Yeah Kid. I was just enjoying the peace, and the view. Look at it, Kid, the cliffs, the water, and those clouds. I am looking forward to a soft bed, but I wouldn't mind doing some fishing, and relaxing for a while."

Kid looked around and then turned back to his partner. "Heyes, you need a vacation. They are pretty, but I think a nice big steak would look a lot prettier."

"Come on Kid, let's get you that steak. Then some poker and tomorrow morning some fishing."

"If you say so Heyes." The Kid was wondering if Heyes hadn't been in the sun too long. But at least he was relaxed, and smiling. If his cousin was happy so was he. They rode towards town.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2005

Billings Montana, Sandstone cliffs 300-500 feet high to the north and east, to the south moderately steep hills with high flat tablelands; it was around 75 degrees this fine July day. It was the Western Days celebration, and everyone was playing a part. The streets filled with people dressed in western clothes, horses, wagons and stagecoaches filled the streets. It was as if time had been turned back, if only for a few days.

A young woman was dressed in jeans, cowboy boots and western hat. She was there for the fast draw competition. Jessica had a picture of herself in the outfit in her front pocket. 'If only I could have been back then, to have lived in that time. I would give anything for that.' She had done the tours in the area, and she had the competition coming up in a few hours.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1874

Heyes and Curry walked out of the Palmer Hotel headed for the diner they had spotted coming in. Curry's stomach rumbled and Heyes smiled at him. "Hey Kid, how about we go over and send a telegram to Lom first, and then go to the saloon for a few drinks, then lunch?"

Curry turned to Heyes his smile disappeared, and he narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man. "No, we can do that later. I am hungry and you are not talking me out of it." Heyes eyes twinkled.

"How about a bath first, then..." Curry stopped and grabbed Heyes arm and pulled back.

"Damn it Heyes, do you know how dangerous it is to get between me and a meal?"

"Why you wouldn't shoot me, now Kid, would you?"

"Heyes!" He grumbled.

"All right, Kid, calm down. Only teasing ya."

"Very funny Heyes." The two men walked across the street avoiding the horses and buggies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jessica walked towards the historic buildings. She wanted to see some of the museums. Of the buildings was an old bank, and Jessica went in and stopped. There were only a few people around, and she walked over to the other side of the room, past the windows and to the safe that sat there. A very old safe sat there, open and empty except for some play money. She did not know why but she felt the urge to touch it, and reached out and an electrical current went through her, and she felt herself falling.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1874

Heyes and Curry came down the street on their way to a saloon. 'I sure hope they have some bad players with big pockets,' thought Heyes. Coming up to a turn in the street, they stopped. Curry set his jaw and his eyes narrowed and grew cold. Heyes put his hand on his partners arm.

A young woman dressed in pants, with a gun tied to her left thigh stood in the street. A cowboy with a few days growth of beard, and long hair grabbed at her. She kept backing up. The two outlaws could hear the conversation.

"Now I ain't seen anythin as pretty as you in a long time. Been out huntin for weeks, and lookin for some fun."

"Get away from me, I don't want to play."

"Well seein as you are wearin that gun, and those there pants, I guess you ain't no lady."

"I am too a lady. Didn't your moma ever teach you any manners?"

"I ain't got no ma. Draw yur gun."

Jessica stood looking at him, her eyes wide. 'What do I do now? I never shot anyone, just cans and targets. Where are the cops when you need them?'

"You beat me and I leave ya alone. I win and I get time with ya." He put his hand down by his gun, and Jessica wanted to run. 'This idiot is serious, he must be drunk.'

"Hold it right there, mister." Jessica heard the strong male voice, and let out her breath, while still watching the crazy man.

"Git away, me and this here gal are busy." Jessica heard footsteps, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw two men coming up.

"You want to draw on someone, try me. Leave the little lady alone." The man turned to the two strangers, as did Jessica.

"Who in tarnation are you?"

"Names Jones," replied the tall handsome blond with the granite eyes. The dark haired man came over to Jessica, took her arm gently and moved her away and behind him.

"Well boy, I'll have to teech you ah lesson. Shot yur nose off." The man spoke and then spat out a mouthful of tobacco on the ground.

"Quit jawing and go home." The man made his move and Curry's gun whipped out, and sent a bullet into the others mans shoulder. "Now git out of here now." The other man, grabbed his shoulder, turned, and left muttering under his breath.

The dark haired man turned to the girl, looking down at her. "Are you all right miss?"

"Yes, thanks to the two of you." She looked up at him, and her breath caught. 'What a man, those eyes, dimples and those lips…I have died and gone to heaven,' she thought.

"It was our pleasure, miss…" She turned and looked slowly up the other man. Firm thighs, flat stomach and that face…those eyes…and that blond curly hair…ah man, I know I am dead, angels both.'

"I am Jessica Sutton, thank you so much. That was the best shooting I have seen. You should enter the contest; oh I imagine you already have."

"Thank you ma'am. My name is Thaddeus Jones, and this is my partner, Joshua Smith. What contest?" Heyes tipped his hat to her.

"The shooting contest, which is why I'm here." Both men shared a look over her head, and then turned back to her.

"Can we walk you to where you are going? In case that man should try again."

She turned to Heyes."I'm lost, I was doing some site seeing and everything looks different now." She gazed into Heyes eyes, seeing those warm brown eyes watching her. Some of his brown hair fell onto his forehead and she found herself wanting to brush it away, but stopped herself.

Heyes and Curry walked Jessica down the street, and Jessica found herself looking around, wondering where she was. The paved streets were gone, and the cars, electric lights, and everyone was dressed in old western clothes. Maybe she was dreaming, for nothing was familiar. The buildings had changed too.

She glanced up at Heyes to her left. 'Well if I am dreaming, I don't mind at all if he's a part of it. I feel weak in the knees just looking at him, and my poor heart cannot seem to slow down. When he looks at me, well I have thoughts that make me blush. But that's okay because this is all a dream.'

Heyes looked down at her, and saw her looking up at him, with a look that he knew all too well. He smiled down at her, and saw a rose tint brush her cheeks. 'I think this girl must have been hit on the head, poor thing. She doesn't seem to know where she is.' He glanced over at his cousin, and saw the small smirk on his face.

They continued until they reached the small white house with the doctor's shingle outside the porch. Heyes stopped and opened the small gate, and stood aside to let her enter ahead of him. She turned and looked at him and then Curry.

"What? I am not sick, why are we here?"

"Well Miss Sutton, we thought you might have hit your head, and the might need to see the doctor."

"I am fine; I am just a bit lost." She glanced up into the cornflower blue eyes of Curry, and silently asked him for help.

"Okay then miss, how about we take you to your hotel?" She turned back to Heyes.

"All right, it's on…" She looked down the street. 'Where was it?' It was then that she realized something that she should have noticed right off. She looked at both men closely, and smiled. 'It's them! It's Curry and Heyes! Wow, I am actually here with them, and I don't think it is a dream.'

"What are you smiling for, Miss Sutton?"

"Oh please call me Jessica."

"All right Jessica, where do we take you?"

"I don't know…" 'Anywhere with you…Heyes,' she thought. Heyes glanced at his cousin and motioned for him to walk with him a few steps away.

"Excuse us for a moment." The two men walked away, stopping where they could watch her at the same time.

"Kid, that girl shouldn't be running around with a gun, someone's likely to shoot her."

"I know Heyes, but the poor girl needs help, our help."

Curry glanced at the girl and smiled. Heyes just shook his head, and frowned. He knew his cousin could not resist anyone needing help, especially a young girl.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well help her."

"Kid we have our own problems, and we are leaving in the morning."

"We could stay a few days, and see what we could do for her. Can't leave her like that." Heyes had to agree, she would not last long like that. They turned back around and Heyes and Curry took her arms and led her away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jessica sat on her bed, and she could not help smiling. The boys had taken a room next to hers, and had paid for hers too. Such gentleman, sexy and hot! She sat there not caring that she did not have a TV to watch, or a radio to listen to. She had her thoughts to keep her company, and it sure was getting hot in here. Now those two were men, not like what claimed to be men in her time. She knew she had somehow fallen through time, and had gotten her wish.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heyes was sitting at a table playing poker, with the Kid and three others. He was enjoying the game, as he slowly drank his beer by his left hand. The saloon was half-full, and one of the girls was playing the piano.

A young boy came in and was yelling for anyone named Smith or Jones. When Curry motioned him over, he handed him a telegram. Curry opened it, read it and then motioned to Heyes. Lom had a new job for them, they would have to leave early in the morning.

Around midnight the boys left the saloon and headed for the hotel. "What do we do with the girl, Heyes?"

Heyes yawned, and glanced up at the girls darkened room. "I don't know. Send her to San Francisco and …."

"Oh no, he would turn her into a outlaw. Maybe Lom will have some ideas."

"Alright Kid. But that's as far as she goes."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Next morning Jessica came down stairs and looked around. Yeap still in the 1800s. Now what was she going to do? No money, no clothes and no horse. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and there stood Curry. He smiled down at her, and she forgot the problems for the moment.

"Morning, Jessica. Let's have breakfast, then the three of us are ridin out." He led her into the dining room, and she felt her stomach rumble. The food smelled so good. Heyes was sitting at a table reading a newspaper. He glanced up and stood and smiled.

"I hope you slept well Jessica."

"Yes, thank you." She sat down and Heyes motioned to the pretty waitress to bring the food he had ordered. Jessica looked at Curry. "What did you mean we are leaving town?"

"We have a job in another town, and if you want you can ride along with us."

"Okay."

The food arrived and they began eating. Heyes had been thinking. "Jessica, why are you wearing a gun? I mean most ladies don't carry them, much less wear it like a gunfighter. You should put it away."

"Joshua, I know how to use it. I was here for a fast draw competition, and the shooting contest."

"Didn't look like it yesterday."

"I just never shot anyone."

"Could you?" asked Curry.

"I don't know, I guess I could."

"You need to know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next two days Jessica got to know the boys and found they were as special as she had thought they were. They had stopped and gone fishing for dinner, and the kid had given her some pointers. Though after the first day she could barely walk. Embarrassing just didn't describe it for her.

The last night on the trail and Jessica sat on the folded blanket watching the stars. Curry was gathering more firewood for the night. Heyes sat watching the stars also. He was sitting next to her, and she turned and looked at him, and saw he was watching her. He leaned towards her and she moved towards him. His lips touched hers and his hand held the back of her head. Her hand came up and lay against his chest over his heart. Jessicas eyes closed as tongue moved against her lips, and she opened to him. Then hers met his, and she could taste him. She didn't want it to end.

Curry cleared his throat, and Heyes pulled away. "Sorry." Said Curry with a smile. Jessica turned and looked at the sky again, as Heyes frowned at his cousin. Curry sat down and reached for the coffee.

000000000000000000

A few hours the two men were alone, as Jessica slept. Both were drinking coffee. Tomorrow they would arrive at Loms.

"Heyes, if we were free, it would be different. But we ain't Heyes. What do we do with her?"

"I don't know. I think I am beginning to really care about her. If only…."

"Yeah I know Heyes, but we ain't free. We made a promise, not to get involved until the amnesty."

"What if we never get it?"

"I don't know. I want to stop running too. I want a family of my own. In a few years maybe we will have it."

"Yeah maybe, lets get some sleep. See what Lom says tomorrow. There's always Silky if we can't come up with anything else."

00000000000000000000

They rode into town around noon and pulled the horses up in front of the sheriffs office. The boys dismounted and tied their horses, with Jessica getting off more slowly. Jessica stopped feeling a bit dizzy. Heyes looked at her, and turned back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, go on, I'll be in a minute."

He turned and walked in. Jessica saw the world around her beginning to spin, and she fell and all went black.

"Miss, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Jessica slowly opened her eyes, and saw a teenager with red hair leaning over her. She looked around, he was dressed normally. She was back in her own time. She sat up, disappointed. 'I'm back. I got to meet them, and got a kiss from Heyes and now I am back. Not fair! I want to go back." But she knew it wouldn't happen. Jessica stood up, and walked outside into the bright sunlight. Glancing at her watch she had to hurry to the first competion. At least she had some wonderful memories of two of the best cowboys/outlaws ever. But that kiss…she smiled thinking about it. She would never forget that.


End file.
